Careful
by yukinaaa
Summary: Yoongi bukan pengecut. Ataupun seorang pecundang atas nama cinta. Hanya….takut. This is Minyoon. YAOI.


**Careful**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan.

Yoongi bukan pengecut. Ataupun seorang pecundang atas nama cinta.

Hanya…. _takut_.

Tetapi satu hal yang dia tak tahu.

Jimin juga bukan seorang yang mudah menyerah.

.

Bodoh.

 _Ya, benar-benar kebodohan yang manis._

 _._

 _._

 _ **It's the little things, they pulled me in**_

 _ **And I'm defenseless**_

Semua tahu bahwa menaklukan seorang Min Yoongi seperti sedang bertarung melawan bos tertinggi pada level terakhir dalam sebuah _arcade_. Berulang kali mati demi mencapai level terakhir. Tetapi masalahnya, ini adalah dunia nyata. Dan nyawa ekstra tidak bisa didapatkan dengan cara mendapatkan simbol berbentuk hati (atau terkadang berbentuk lambang plus seperti di rumah sakit), juga tidak ada pilihan untuk mengulang semudah ' _click to continue'_ dan layar yang menghitung mundur dari 9.

Intinya, hanya orang bodoh yang berani mendekati sosok makhluk bernama Min Yoongi, yang sialnya manis itu.

Apa bodoh bisa dikatakan sebagai kata yang tepat?

Entahlah. Masih ada idiot, tolol dan banyak kata lainnya yang bisa menggambarkan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Jimin saat ini.

Oh tidak, itu bukan Jimin yang sedang menghadang jalan seorang namja bersurai abu kotor dengan cengiran lebar ala khas Jimin lengkap dengan _eye-smile_ yang membuat matanya menghilang, kan?

Karena jika iya, bisakah seseorang menuliskan eulogi untuk seorang Park Jimin saat ini?

Alasannya? Satu, untuk memuji keberaniannya yang sangat bodoh. Dua, untuk hidupnya yang tidak akan lama lagi pastinya.

Mata Taehyung membulat horror ketika mendapati Jimin tak lagi berjalan di sampingnya namun malah berada di depan seorang sunbae mereka yang sangat terkenal di sekolah mereka.

Terkenal bukan karena sunbae itu manis.

Bukan karena sunbae itu anggota klub basket mereka yang hebat.

Juga bukan karena sunbae itu ramah.

Alasan pertama, sunbae itu lebih dari manis. Semua orang tahu bahwa Min Yoongi, nama sunbae mereka itu, merupakan namja berperawakan kecil—bisa dikatakan _mungil_ walaupun kau akan berakhir di keranjang sampah jika dia mendapatimu mengatainya seperti itu—dan memiliki kulit yang sangat sangat pucat. Dengan rambut kelabunya—setelah sebelumnya mengecat rambut itu dengan warna hijau _mint_ yang segar—sunbae itu terlihat sangat manis. Intinya, Yoongi itu lebih dari manis, titik.

Alasan kedua, dia bukan hanya sekedar anggota. Dia seorang _shooting guard_ di klub basket sekolah mereka (dan tolong abaikan tubuh pendeknya). Semacam asal mula namanya berubah menjadi _Suga_. Oh tak sadarkah dia bahwa itu terdengar bukan seperti kepanjangan dari _Shooting Guard_ tetapi malah terdengar seperti _Sugar_ —Gula? Menambah kelipatan manisnya.

Dan alasan terakhir, memang bukan karena dia ramah. Yoongi itu terkenal karena kesadisan dan kegalakannya. Tidak ada yang berani menggoda maupun mengganggu namja itu jika tidak berakhir dengan telinga yang berdarah ataupun tubuh yang berhiaskan pola-pola biru keunguan, sebut saja lebam.

"Ji-min!" cicit Taehyung pelan.

Tidak hanya Taehyung, hampir semua siswa yang berada disana menghentikan langkah menyaksikan pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan ajaib itu. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melihat ada yang berani menghentikan Yoongi.

Jimin, masih dengan cengiran lebarnya, melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat di hadapan Yoongi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin. Dan sunbae, aku menyukaimu!"

Kali ini abaikan saja kekehan dan cengiran lebar Jimin yang sudah seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa karena ada yang lebih menarik, yaitu tatapan-tatapan penuh horror dari murid lain dan juga tatapan Yoongi yang sedikit terperangah (ah jangan lupakan tatapan _blank_ khas milik Taehyung yang menepuk jidatnya setelah itu).

Mata Yoongi menyipit malas melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. _Heol._

Siapa yang berani-beraninya menghadang jalannya pagi ini dan apa-apaan itu? Menyukainya?

Yang benar saja, bung!

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, kan sudah kubilang tadi namaku Park Jimin, dan aku menyukaimu Yoongi hyung~"

Satu alis Yoongi berkedut tidak suka mendengar panggilan Jimin barusan. _Hyung?_ Dia berusaha untuk sabar karena, ayolah ini masih pagi. Dia tidak ingin mencari keributan pagi-pagi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku"

"Maka dari itu aku memperkenalkan diriku saat ini, hyung" kekeh Jimin geli. "Tak kenal maka tak sayang kan?"

Wajah Yoongi semakin mengernyit jijik. Apa ini semacam lelucon?

"Makanya, hyung, kau mau menjadi pacarku tidak?" Jimin masih mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya, mengabaikan desisan Taehyung dan tatapan siswa-siswa lain di sekitarnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar dan memutuskan untuk melangkah dari tempat itu. Tidak penting sekali meladeni bocah seperti Jimin. Tetapi lagi-lagi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Jimin yang menghadang di hadapannya. Yoongi bergerak ke kanan, Jimin ikut ke kanan. Yoongi ke kiri, dia ikut ke kiri.

Perempatan imajiner yang sudah muncul sejak tadi kini sedang berdenyut-denyut kencang.

Ah, persetan dengan tidak ingin mencari keributan pagi-pagi.

"JUGULAE?"

Teriakan kencang itu diiringi oleh teriakan Jimin yang sedang melompat-lompat kecil dengan sebelah kaki. Kaki yang satunya lagi terangkat tinggi. Tangannya mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang berdenyut-denyut kesakitan akibat tendangan Yoongi barusan. Si pelaku dengan santainya mendecih dan berjalan meninggalkan korbannya (yang sudah entah keberapa).

Taehyung segera menghampiri Jimin yang berjongkok sambil memegang tulang keringnya. Kerumunan siswa tadi sudah mulai bubar sambil tertawa dan menatap Jimin kasihan, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa kubilang, jangan pernah mengganggu seorang Min Yoongi'.

Kekehan kencang Taehyung sedikit meredam saat Jimin mendelik kesal. Dia membantu Jimin berdiri setelah sebelumnya menarik kedua pipi Jimin dengan gemas.

"Kenapa kau begitu nekat? Kan sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengganggu sunbae itu"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya karena temannya bersikap sok imut saat ini.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan. Yoongi hyung itu begitu manis dan aku benar-benar kekurangan gula, Tae" ratapnya dengan dramatis.

"Menjijikkan sekali. Pantas saja Yoongi sunbae menendangmu"

"Yah~ Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku. Kemana sahabatku Taehyung yang harusnya mendukungku mendapatkan belahan jiwaku?"

Taehyung semakin mendengus jengah. Menyentil dahi Jimin dengan keras membuatnya sedikit senang sepertinya. Dan itu benar-benar dilakukannya karena hanya suara Jimin yang mengaduh yang terdengar setelah itu.

"Tapi, kau serius cari mati Park Jimin" kata Taehyung dengan nada sangat serius dan tidak dibuat-buat. Membuat Jimin terkekeh pelan dan menoyor kepala Taehyung lewat dahinya.

"Kau terdengar menyeramkan tiba-tiba serius seperti itu. Dan aku akan mati hanya di tangan Yoongi hyung yang manis"

Taehyung membuat gerakan ingin muntah lengkap dengan suara tercekatnya yang membuatnya lagi-lagi mendapatkan sentilan di dahinya.

"Sakit!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, lihat di belakangmu"

Taehyung mengusap dahinya sambil menggerutu pelan namun tetap membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika wajahnya berbinar cerah mendapati Jeon Jungkook berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan tersumpal di saku celananya. Tampan sekali.

"Jungkook!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh dan cengiran kotaknya yang khas.

Yang namanya dipanggil lantas menoleh lalu melengos ketika mendapati itu Taehyung yang sedang memanggilnya. Jungkook berjalan melewati Taehyung tanpa berniat membalas sapaannya.

Giliran Jimin yang tertawa terbahak menertawakan Taehyung yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya karena diabaikan oleh Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu dan mengusak kepala bersurai peach itu dengan gemas.

"Kita sama, Tae"

Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin dari kepalanya dan berucap ketus, lebih ke mengeluh manja sebenarnya, "jangan samakan aku denganmu Park-bo Jimin!" lalu meninggalkan Jimin dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan kasar.

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya terpingkal.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **I tried to ignore, like I've done before**_

 _ **But it's just useless**_

Yoongi itu sadis.

Tetapi Jimin itu…..hm sedikit masokis? Baiklah. _Sangat masokis_.

"Aw aw! Pelan-pelan Tae! Sshh"

Jimin meringis sambil menjauhkan tangan Taehyung yang berusaha menempelkan kain yang sudah dibasahi alkohol dari sudut bibirnya. Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya dan menempelkan lagi kain itu dengan sedikit tidak berperike- _jimin_ -an, membuat namja itu terpekik kali ini.

"Astaga itu benar-benar sakit Kim Taehyung pabo!"

"Salahmu sendiri dasar bodoh!" Jawab taehyung sambil melemparkan kain itu ke wajah Jimin, yang untung saja berhasil dihindari Jimin pada detik terakhir, walau sempat menyerempet pipinya.

Apa ada yang bisa menebak Jimin kenapa?

Ya, Yoongi dengan segala kekuasaannya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin ketika dia menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di lokernya tadi.

" _Yoongi hyung~"_

 _Suara Jimin yang menyebalkan memenuhi pendengaran Yoongi dan itu membuat namja berkulit pucat itu mendengus kesal. Tangannya masih sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dari tasnya ke dalam loker. Memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa barang yang penting saja di dalam tasnya._

 _Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke loker di sebelah loker Yoongi, membuat wajahnya terhalang oleh pintu loker Yoongi. Ingin membuat sedikit kesan misterius dan keren, pikirnya (dengan otak yang sedikit kurang jalan jika berhubungan dengan makhluk bernama Yoongi.)_

" _Yoongi hyung~ Apa kau tahu, hari ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat. Pagiku terasa pahit, susu yang kuminum terasa hambar dan roti selaiku terasa tawar. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan" gerutunya pelan._

 _Yoongi mengernyit._ Lalu hubungannya dengan dia apa?

" _Hubungannya?" tanya Jimin dengan nada menggoda._

 _Ternyata Yoongi tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan pikirannya._ Dasar mulut bodoh. Harusnya kau diam saja! _Gerutu Yoongi pelan._

" _Kau tahu hyung, setelah memandang wajahmu, semua rasa hambar tadi menghilang. Aku bisa merasakan susu dan roti tadi menjadi manis sekarang, aku masih bisa merasakannya di lidahku. Kau begitu manis Yoongi hyung~"_

 _Lagi-lagi pelipis Yoongi berdenyut kesal. Dengan kasar dia mengancing tas nya, lalu mengayunkan lokernya ke arah luar dengan kencang, tepat ke arah wajah Jimin, lalu menutupnya dengan tak kalah kencang pula, mengunci lalu beranjak pergi dari sana dengan dengusan yang sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin._

 _Meninggalkan Jimin yang meringis sambil memegang mulutnya yang baru saja menjadi korban pintu loker Yoongi._

Yah, begitu.

Dan kini sudut bibirnya berdarah dan sedikit memar. Taehyung hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum setelah apa yang dilakukan Yoongi padanya?

Mungkin saja Jimin memiliki kecenderungan seksual yang sedikit aneh dan berbahaya, seperti _BDSM,_ misalnya?

Taehyung hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika sekali lagi mendapati Jimin tersenyum—tentu saja setelah meringis karena sudut bibirnya yang tertarik—dan terkekeh kecil sambil membayangi Yoongi-nya yang 'manis' itu.

"Kau butuh pertolongan, Jim"

"Yeah, dan hanya Yoongi yang bisa memberikannya"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung memasang wajah jijik dan menekan pipi Jimin (oke, lebih ke menepuk) dengan lumayan kencang, membuat namja itu meringis karena luka di bibirnya kembali berdenyut.

"Sakit, Tae!"

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **It's the things you do, that made me fall hard for you**_

 _ **And I can't help it**_

Lagi.

Adegan roman picisan yang Yoongi benci dimana seorang Park Jimin kembali menggodanya.

Oh ayolah.

Di sekolah yang seluas ini, dia harus bertemu bocah menyebalkan itu di setiap belokan, dan di hampir setiap waktu luangnya? _God likes to joke that much, huh?_

Yoongi mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang ganti di klub basketnya. Tidak ada jadwal latihan sebenarnya. Tetapi Yoongi ingin merileks-kan otaknya dengan sedikit bermain basket. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak menyentuh benda bulat berwarna oranye itu dan tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin men- _dribble_ bola itu.

"Yoongi hyung~ jangan mengabaikanku"

Seandainya Yoongi itu seekor kucing, mungkin bisa dilihat telinganya yang sedang bergerak kesal atau ekornya yang mengibas kesana-kemari karena jengkel. Juga cakar yang siap mencuat dari jari-jarinya.

Oh dan sekarang tangannya gatal untuk sesuatu yang lain.

Yoongi mengabaikan suara Jimin, meremas tangannya pelan, berharap itu hanya ilusi atau sekedar suara burung yang berkicau. _Ya, hanya suara burung yang berkicau_ , tetap Yoongi dalam hati.

"Hyuuuung~"

 _Twitch_.

Mulai muncul perempatan yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi tidak bisa dikatakan imajiner karena sepertinya akan selalu muncul secara jelas dan nyata di pelipis Yoongi.

Yoongi melengos, mengabaikan suara itu dan membuka pintu lokernya, tempat dia menyimpan cadangan baju olahraganya.

Dan sekali lagi, Yoongi menetapkan dalam hatinya bahwa itu hanya suara angin yang cukup kencang menyapa telinganya. _Ya seperti itu saja_ , angguk Yoongi pelan menyetujui suara dari dalam kepalanya.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu, sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan suntikan insulin hari ini" suara Jimin berubah.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya samar, sedikit—sekali lagi dan tolong dicatat dengan huruf cetak miring, hanya _sedikit_ —penasaran, mungkin? Karena Jimin berkata dengan nada dan mimik muka yang serius, sesuatu yang belum pernah Yoongi lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya samar, namun atensinya masih berpusat pada Jimin. Penasaran.

Bolehkah Jimin merasa bangga saat ini karena berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Min Yoongi?

Jimin berjalan mendekat, sedikit mencondongkan badan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau sedikit beringsut menjauhi Jimin dan nafasnya yang terasa menggelitik.

"Aku merasa aku terkena diabetes akut. Kadar gulaku sepertinya semakin bertambah karenamu hyung. Kau sangat mani—AWW!"

Tentu saja itu teriakan Jimin. Siapa lagi.

Telinganya yang sedang ditarik kuat oleh Yoongi juga wajah Yoongi yang tertekuk dalam menandakan gombalannya yang lagi-lagi bernasib apes.

"MATI SAJA KAU PARK JIMIN!"

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana nasib telinga Jimin setelah ditarik dan diteriaki suara Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berhasil mencapai nada beberapa oktaf ke atas.

Semoga saja tidak berdarah.

.

.

 _ **And it's every day, that I feel this way**_

 _ **So just don't stop it**_

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu, Park Jimin"

Suara dingin itu terdengar sangat kesal.

Karena akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa dunianya seakan berotasi pada satu poros.

Park Jimin.

Bagaimana bisa anak itu dengan sialnya berhasil menyita perhatian seorang Min Yoongi hingga sedemikian banyaknya?

Selalu berhasil menempatkan sosoknya dalam jarak pandang seorang Yoongi. Dan itu sungguh membuat Yoongi kesal. Dia hanya ingin hari-harinya yang damai dan tenang kembali. Tetapi sepertinya itu semua mustahil sejak dia mengenal namja kelebihan energi bernama Park Jimin. Oh dan jangan lupakan sahabatnya yang juga kelebihan energi juga, Taehyung. Keduanya memang seperti kacang dari kulit yang sama.

Dan keduanya sama-sama menyebalkan, walaupun Taehyung tak pernah mengganggunya, tetapi fakta bahwa anak itu berteman dengan Jimin sudah cukup untuk membuat Yoongi berasumsi bahwa dia juga pasti sama menyebalkannya.

"Aku mengganggu?" tanya Jimin dengan nada pura-pura terkejut dan tangan diletakkan di dadanya dengan dramatis. Taehyung hanya menahan tawa di belakang Jimin.

Membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh dua bocah saat ini.

"Apa maumu kali ini Park?"

"Aku menginginkanmu hyung" jawab Jimin dengan senyum inosen yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Apa salah Yoongi, Tuhan.

Mengabaikan Park Jimin terdengar mudah memang, tetapi sulit dilaksanakan tanpa Yoongi merasa tersulut untuk melawan dan berkata ketus.

Seperti saat ini.

Mungkin Yoongi bisa mengutuk horoskop-nya karena Jimin dengan perkataan entengnya beserta cengiran lebarnya—ya, lengkap dengan mata menyipit itu tentunya—' _kita dilahirkan di bawah bintang yang sama hyung, romantis, kan?'_

Oh demi semua koleksi piyama kumamon-nya, wajarkah jika Yoongi merasa mual dan ingin muntah, tepatnya ke depan wajah Jimin?

Dan tolong abaikan rona merah muda kurang ajar yang berada di pipi pucatnya itu.

Karena detik berikutnya hanya teriakan Jimin yang terdengar, lengkap dengan tangannya yang memegang tulang keringnya dan Yoongi yang berjalan cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Dan jangan lupakan Kim Taehyung yang sedang terpingkal sambil memegang perutnya.

"Park Jimin, kau benar-benar _daebak_!"

"Diamlah Kim Taehyung! Aish! Ini sakit sekali!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I won't make excuses, they just all seem useless**_

 _ **And you don't have the time**_

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu minimarket yang ada di dekat rumahnya untuk membeli apa yang disuruh oleh ibunya, kecap. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. Ini hari Minggu, masih waktunya untuk bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Bukan keluar membeli kecap untuk ibunya.

Tetapi, sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, Yoongi dengan berat hati pergi keluar untuk membelinya (tentu saja setelah diancam tidak boleh makan siang jika tidak mau membeli kecap itu). Ah, uang kembaliannya sudah Yoongi pastikan akan dibelikannya makanan ringan yang akan dihabiskannya dengan cepat di jalan. Ibunya itu penganut ajaran makanan sehat dan tidak boleh makan _junk food_ atau semacamnya. Ibunya benar-benar tidak tahu cara menikmati hidup, pikirnya sebal.

Baru saja beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam, lagi-lagi wajahnya tertekuk semakin dalam.

Apa yang dilihatnya di deretan minuman isotonik dan suplemen makanan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa kau ini _stalker_?" seru Yoongi kesal.

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya bisa cengengesan dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat semakin _chubby_ , juga kedua matanya semakin menyipit.

Sebenarnya, jika Yoongi harus jujur, itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tetapi Yoongi terlalu kesal untuk mengakui itu.

Ayolah, kenapa dari semua minimarket yang ada di kota Seoul ini, Yoongi harus bertemu dengan seorang Park Jimin?

"Mungkin kita benar-benar jodoh hyung" kata Jimin dengan nada senang yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Tentu saja senang.

Ini hari Minggu dan dia sudah membuat telinga Taehyung panas dengan keluhan dan rengekannya sedari pagi karena tidak mendapat asupan gulanya alias Yoongi pagi ini (mereka baru siap _jogging_ jika ada yang penasaran). Taehyung yang kesal hanya meninggalkannya sendiri di jalan dengan alasan anjingnya baru saja mengirimkan pesan telepati kepadanya memberitahu bahwa anjing itu ingin pipis dan Taehyung harus pulang dengan segera. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin namja alien itu sudah berjingkrak dengan cepat meninggalkan Jimin.

Tidak setia kawan.

Yoongi mendengus dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Jimin. Dia meneruskan langkahnya ke deretan kecap. Sedangkan Jimin mengekori dari belakang. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan bukan?

Dia sudah mengeluh dari pagi dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi muncul di hadapannya. Ahh, mungkin setelah ini Jimin harus pergi ke gereja dan berdoa serta berterima kasih pada Tuhannya.

Yoongi memilih-milih kecap mana yang disuruh beli oleh ibunya tadi. _Asin atau manis?_

"Hyung aku merindukanmu tahu"

Jimin masih mengekor sambil memandangi Yoongi yang sibuk memilih kecap. Yoongi sendiri masih mengabaikan Jimin yang mulai menggombalinya lagi.

"Kau tahu, setiap hari Minggu aku selalu merasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang manis itu Hyung"

 _Yang manis sajalah_ , putus Yoongi sambil mengambil salah satu botol kecap di hadapannya.

"Hyuuung~ jangan mengabaikanku. Dan kau benar-benar terlihat seperti istri yang sedang belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga kita"

Yoongi berbalik dan mendelik tajam memandang Jimin. "Rumah tangga siapa kau bilang barusan?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Rumah tangga kita"

Yoongi menjitak kepala Jimin dengan botol kecap yang terbuat dari kaca itu, membuat Jimin mengaduh pelan.

"Keep dreaming, pabo!"

"Yes I'm your pabo, hyung. Your one and only~"

Yoongi mengernyit jijik dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja menuju meja kasir dan membayar kecap itu. Mood nya bertambah rusak sekarang.

Jimin masih mengekori Yoongi sampai ke meja kasir. Masih dengan cengiran khasnya. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Terlalu lelah untuk berteriak. Pertama, ini di tempat umum. Kedua, dia belum sarapan (pantas saja dia merasa sangat _grumpy_ pagi ini). Ketiga, dia masih mengantuk. Kombinasi fatal yang komplit.

Mulai dari mengantri bayar di kasir, menerima kecapnya dan membayarnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hingga ketika sudah berada di luar, Jimin masih mengekorinya seperti anak ayam.

"Apa kau juga akan mengikutiku hingga ke rumahku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memastikan kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat hyung"

Yoongi secara tidak sadar menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil! Dan aku benar-benar akan menelepon polisi dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang mengikutiku. Hukuman untuk _stalker_ lumayan berat, jika kau mau tahu" Ancam Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku piyamanya.

Piyama?

Ya benar. Yoongi tidak sadar bahwa dia keluar hanya dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya dan sepasang sandal rumah. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari minimarket itu dan lagi, dia masih setengah sadar ketika ibunya menyuruhnya membeli kecap.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah. Yoongi mengaku bukan anak kecil tetapi caranya menghentakkan kaki dan bibir yang mengerucut secara tidak sadar itu membuktikan sebaliknya. Juga apa-apaan piyama itu? Namja dewasa mana yang memakai piyama bergambar kumamon kecil yang memenuhi piyama itu?

"Baiklah hyung. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu. Dan lagi, aku tidak mengikutimu ke minimarket. Aku bersumpah semuanya hanya kebetulan, okay?"

"Baguslah" dengus Yoongi lalu berbalik hendak menuju rumahnya. Sebelum Jimin menahan lengannya dan membalik badannya lagi.

"Tunggu hyung"

"Ck apa lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa hangat. Jaket berwarna hitam itu menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurna.

"Pakai ini. Piyamamu terlalu tipis hyung. Hidungmu memerah"

Yoongi tertegun sejenak sebelum mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. Baru saja mulutnya membuka untuk protes, lagi-lagi Jimin mengejutkannya.

Kali ini terasa lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya. Jimin memeluknya erat.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu karena bingung dengan perlakuan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

Belum sempat tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong Jimin, Jimin sudah melepaskannya dan membenarkan posisi jaketnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan hyung. Pakai saja okay?" perintahnya lembut dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat. Sesuatu yang baru bagi Yoongi yang biasanya hanya melihat cengiran menyebalkan Jimin.

Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya terpaku ketika Jimin memegang pundaknya, membalikkan badanya dan mendorongnya pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan hyung. Dan ngomong-ngomong, pipimu juga memerah hyung."

Kemudian Yoongi hanya bisa berjalan secepat yang kakinya bisa sambil mengabaikan suara Jimin dan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba mengencang. Juga mengumpat dalam hatinya tentang cuaca dingin sialan yang membuat pipinya terasa panas dan merona.

.

.

 _ **I guess I'll take my chances**_

 _ **Now that I know love is on the line**_

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Mencari dimana Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk. Seharusnya mereka pergi bersama tadi tetapi Yoongi ingin ke toilet dulu sebelum ke kantin. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, celingak celinguk di tengah kerumunan siswa berusaha mencari teman-temannya dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah nampan berisi makan siangnya.

Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang pendek dan makhluk-makhluk yang berubah menjadi buas saat makan siang seperti ini yang berdesak kesana kemari. Yoongi mengumpat pelan.

"Yoongi hyung~ sini sini~"

Yoongi menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Jimin berdiri di atas kursi kantin dengan tangan melambai-lambai ke arah Yoongi. Tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya yang begitu cerah. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya memandang jengah lalu mengabaikannya. Sepertinya sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Jimin yang selalu hiperaktif.

Taehyung di sampingnya hanya menarik-narik celana Jimin karena dia merasa malu.

Yoongi melengos lalu berjalan ke arah dua meja di belakang meja Jimin. Karena dia baru saja melihat surai blonde milik Seokjin.

Jimin masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil namanya.

 _Abaikan._

 _Abaikan saja anak bodoh itu Yoongi._

Yoongi berjalan secepat yang kakinya bisa. Menghindari anak hiperaktif kelebihan gula itu dan meletakkan nampannya dengan sedikit keras di atas meja. Membuat Hoseok sedikit tersedak makanannya dan Namjoon memandangnya dengan cengiran mengejek. Hanya Seokjin yang tersenyum tertahan dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada menggoda.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Yoongi mendelik kesal. Dia menusuk telur gulungnya dan melahapnya dengan gemas.

"Kekasihmu mengajakmu duduk bersama. Apa kau terlalu malu untuk mengumbar kemesraan?" kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Siapa kekasihku huh?" Yoongi sewot.

Hoseok dan Namjoon kompak menunjuk ke arah Jimin dengan menggunakan sumpit mereka. Seokjin hanya terkikik bahagia sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Di meja lain Jimin sudah kembali duduk dan menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Taehyung tak habis pikir, kenapa setelah diabaikan seperti itu Jimin masih saja bertahan.

"Jimin kau membuatku malu"

"Diamlah Tae. Kau juga memalukan"

"Aku tidak memalukan! Aku hanya—oh! Jungkook!" Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat sambil menyengir lebar saat melihat Jungkook yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke kantin. Heol. Namja alien itu bahkan ikut-ikutan berdiri di atas kursinya.

Jimin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karena Taehyung itu sama saja sepertinya. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Yoongi, yang dibalas Yoongi dengan pelototan khasnya dan Jimin hanya terkekeh senang lalu meneruskan makannya. Kemudian melayangkan atensinya pada Taehyung yang sudah duduk di sampingnnya dengan tangan mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan bibir mengerucut sedih. Jimin menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap pundak Taehyung pelan. Sepertinya Jungkook mengabaikannya lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mentraktir kami?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon membuat Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada teman-temannya. Tidak sadar bahwa dia baru saja memperhatikan Jimin sedikit lebih lama dari yang ia kira.

"Kenapa aku harus mentraktir kalian?" Alisnya tertaut tak senang. Hoseok membuat gerakan menunjuk Yoongi lalu Jimin lalu membuat tanda love menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Karena kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasih bocah Park itu tentunya."

Yoongi mengetuk kepala Hoseok dengan sendoknya, "jangan berasumsi sesukamu Jung."

Namjoon dan Seokjin terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang serangga yang beterbangan di sekelilingmu?"

"Serangga apa?"

"Serangga cinta"

Yoongi mengirimkan tatapan yang langsung bisa dimengerti oleh ketiganya. Untuk tak melanjutkan pembahasan itu atau teruskan dan _mati_.

 _Secara literal._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I've made up my mind that I'm gonna let you in**_

 _ **And I'm not afraid but I have to say**_

Cinta, ya?

Kening Yoongi berkerut dalam menandakan si empunya sedang berpikir sangat keras. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya karena jujur saja, Yoongi sangat benci hal yang kompleks.

Warnanya hanya ada dua, hitam dan putih.

Tetapi sekarang Jimin datang, membawa kelabu bersamanya. Sejujurnya, Yoongi benci ketika keabsolutannya tercampur kacau seperti ini. Kelabu.

Seseorang bantu dia mengembalikan semua seperti semula. Tetap berada pada hitam dan putih-nya. Seperti yang seharusnya.

Karena sejujurnya, kelabu itu sangat ambigu.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak sedang berbicara tentang warna rambutnya.

Dia berbicara tentang eksistensi seorang Park Jimin yang mulai mengaduk isi perutnya. Bukan, bukan perasaan mual atau apapun itu. Hanya…sedikit perasaan menggelitik, mungkin?

Seperti ketika anak itu datang mengacaukan paginya sambil meneriakkan ' _selamat pagi, Yoongi hyung yang manis'_ yang sangat ingin dibalasnya dengan mengacungkan jari tengah. Ah tentu kalian tidak berpikir bahwa Yoongi akan melakukan itu kan? Dia masih beradab untuk tidak melakukan itu di depan gerbang sekolah di mana biasanya itu terjadi.

Mengirimkan tatapan super mematikan adalah satu dari sekian banyak cara yang sudah dilakukannya tetapi dasarnya Jimin yang bebal, tentu saja itu tidak mempan. Dan kekehan Jimin tak mampu menghilangkan rona merah yang semakin kurang ajar merayapi wajah Yoongi.

"Kau semakin kelihatan seperti seorang kakek tua, Min"

Suara itu menyadarkan Yoongi dari kegiatan-berpikir-dalam-nya. Yoongi mendongak dan mendapati Seokjin sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekotak susu strawberry yang sedang diseruputnya.

"Hanya satu?" rungut Yoongi sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin, yang memutar kedua bola matanya tetapi tetap memberikan susu yang tinggal setengah itu kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerima susu itu dan langsung meminumnya dengan cepat. Baru disadari bahwa dirinya lapar. Kegiatannya yang saat ini sedang menghindari Park Jimin—ketika keluar dari kelas tadi dengan cepat dia berlari ke perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu bilik membaca—membuatnya tidak sempat membeli makanan di kantin. Dan sebut saja dia sangat lapar saat ini karena tidak sempat sarapan pagi.

Jika dipikir lagi, untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

Kenapa dia yang harus repot-repot menghindari bocah itu?

Ugh, Yoongi mengerang kesal menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Kenapa tidak menyumpah-serapahi bocah itu saja atau menendang kakinya seperti biasanya? Ini sungguh bukan dirinya sama sekali untuk berlari menghindari seseorang, terlebih orang itu hanya seorang bocah bermarga Park dan bernama belakang Jimin. Ya, hanya seorang Park Jimin, bocah kurang ajar yang sedikit banyak menggelitik hatinya.

 _What the—_

Wajah Yoongi semakin mengernyit jijik menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. _Menggelitik hatinya? Yang benar saja, wahai otakku yang jenius!_

"Kau oke?"

Suara Seokjin lagi-lagi memecahkan lamunannya. Yoongi mendongak menatap Seokjin yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau terlihat akan membuat otakmu mencair karena terlalu keras memikirkan sesuatu, ah mungkin _seseorang_?" tanya Jin dengan nada menggoda. Bergerak ke kursi di sebelah Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya dengan badan menghadap Yoongi.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menghabiskan susu kotak itu. Bunyi hirupan keras pertanda tidak ada lagi yang tersisa membuatnya berhenti dan sedikit merengut. Perutnya masih lapar dan setengah kotak susu sudah pasti tidak cukup. Kecil begitu makannya cukup banyak, tahu.

Dia meraih tangan Seokjin dan meletakkan kotak susu kosong itu di tangannya. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya melirik kesal dan mengetuk kepala Yoongi dengan kotak susu kosong itu, membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menyengir dan melanjutkan kegiatan-tidak-membaca-buku-nya. _Well_ , buku itu terbalik.

Setelah beberapa detik diisi kekosongan, Yoongi yang masih membalik halaman buku terbalik itu dengan tampang sok serius, dan Seokjin yang masih melongo di tempat, dia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Sudah, terima saja"

"Apa?"

"Anak itu tentu saja. Si Park Jimin itu. Kurasa dia oke"

Yoongi mengirimkan tatapan malasnya beserta kerutan kening yang tak juga menghilang dari dahinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Min"

Jari telunjuk Seokjin menekan area di antara kedua alis Yoongi, dan berakhir dengan ringisan kecil dari bibirnya karena tangannya yang baru saja ditepis ( _baca_ : dipukul) dengan keras oleh Yoongi. Bibir tebal yang ranum itu mendesis kecil, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ' _dasar barbar'_.

Delikan mata Yoongi hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu saja oleh Seokjin yang memutar kedua bola matanya jengah sambil melanjutkan perkataannya, "akui saja, kau menyukainya kan?"

Tukas Yoongi dengan sangat cepat. "Aku? Menyukai Park Jimin? Yang benar saja!"

Kekehan kecil menyertai akhir perkataan Yoongi, Seokjin terkekeh manis sambil menatap Yoongi dengan jenaka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Kim?"

"Aku tidak menanyakan kau menyukai Jimin, kan?"

Yoongi merengut sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Bicaralah yang jelas dan jangan berbelit-belit. Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir." Bibir pink mungil itu mengeluh lucu.

"Makanya jangan menyelaku, dan jangan bertingkah manis seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku yang jatuh cinta padamu"

"Menjijikkan, Kim"

Decakan kesal Yoongi lagi-lagi disambut oleh kekehan Seokjin.

"Maksudku, kau menyukai segala perlakuannya, kan?"

"Ha?"

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Akui saja apa susahnya? Kau suka dengan segala perhatiannya tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu. _Pride_ mu terlalu tinggi Min Yoongi"

Yoongi meletakkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. "Aku…bingung"

Tatapan Seokjin melembut. "Apa yang kau bingungkan?" Walaupun Seokjin tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu bingung. Dia sudah mengenal Yoongi sejak sekolah menengah awal. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana sifat dan watak seorang Min Yoongi yang cenderung mau tapi malu. Dia hanya ingin Yoongi yang mengatakannya duluan, menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap namja chubby junior mereka itu.

"Entahlah. Semuanya terasa…membingungkan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah itu padaku. Aku membencinya, tetapi aku tidak membencinya." Yoongi mengernyit bingung dengan bibir mengerucut. Seokjin tertawa dalam hati. Oh seandainya saja Jimin mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat ini, bisa dipastikan Yoongi akan 'habis' saat ini juga.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?"

"Apanya?"

"Coba dengannya"

"Seperti, menjadi kekasihnya, begitu?"

Seokjin mengangguk sabar. Berbicara dengan Yoongi tentang masalah hati seperti sedang berbicara dengan bocah yang baru diberitahu bahwa air panas tidak boleh dipegang. Tentu saja mereka akan tetap memegangnya dan memekik ketika merasakan panas. Tetapi setelah itu mereka jera.

Kira-kira seperti itulah halnya dengan Yoongi, yang notabene tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan ataupun jatuh cinta.

"Terima saja dia. Cari tahu segala hal yang membuatmu bingung. Aku yakin dia memiliki semua jawaban yang kau cari"

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau semuanya hanya menyenangkan di awalnya saja. Terutama baginya?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba"

Mencoba, ya?

Yoongi masih mengernyit pertanda dia masih berpikir keras.

"Tenang saja Min, jika dia macam-macam, dia akan terima akibat dari kemurkaan seorang Kim Seokjin selaku ibu angkatmu"

Dan tatapan yang Yoongi berikan sekiranya cukup membuat Seokjin tergelak kembali.

.

.

 _ **This is gonna hurt**_

 _ **If it ever ends**_

 _ **But somehow you have shattered my defense**_

Takut.

Jika itu hanya sekedar _infatuation_ semata dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang merasa tertinggalkan setelah Jimin mencapai level terakhir dalam _permainan_ nya.

Karena…jika sudah menang dan mendapat _hadiah-_ nya, bukankah setelah itu akan ada permainan selanjutnya?

Maksudnya, siapa yang ingin mengulang permainan yang sama yang telah kau selesaikan ketika ada permainan yang baru yang lebih menarik?

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang berjalan bersama Taehyung di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Namja itu sedang tersenyum senang, menampakkan cengiran khasnya yang Yoongi akui sangat menggemaskan. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya. Dengan Taehyung yang kelihatannya sedang kesal dan Jimin yang tergelak senang.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik ke atas terbius oleh tawa Jimin yang menular. Sungguh. Yoongi berbohong jika dia mengatakan dia membenci Park Jimin. Dia hanya tidak sanggup mengakui bahwa dia menyukai senyuman Jimin.

Sedetik kemudian senyumnya memudar. Bagaimana jika Jimin hanya merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkannya hanya karena rumor yang beredar bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menaklukkan dirinya?

Bahu Yoongi sedikit merosot. Sepertinya dia tidak akan sanggup jika ternyata semua spekulasinya benar. Tidak jika dia sudah merasa jatuh ke dalam gravitasi seorang Park Jimin.

Seokjin benar.

Dia menyukai segala hal yang Jimin lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Jimin tak pernah memberinya tatapan kesal ketika dia bersikap sangat kasar. Jimin tak pernah mengatainya balik jika Yoongi berkata ketus. Jimin tak pernah tak memberinya senyum ketika mereka bertemu.

Juga ketika Yoongi pulang sedikit terlambat karena ada kegiatan klub. Saat itu hari sudah petang, matahari bahkan hanya tinggal semburat kemerahan saja di kaki langit dan hanya segelintir siswa saja yang terlihat di sekolah. Kelas-kelas sudah kosong dan koridor hanya memantulkan balik gema dari langkah kaki Yoongi. Bohong jika Yoongi bilang dia tidak merasa ngeri karena sekolah pada saat-saat seperti ini memang terasa sedikit mencekam.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke arah lokernya, memindahkan barang-barangnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Itu rencananya.

Faktanya, Yoongi dikejutkan oleh sosok yang berdiri di depan lokernya. Lebih tepatnya bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kepala tertunduk. Ketika Yoongi berjalan mendekat bisa dia lihat juga kedua telinga orang itu tersumpal _earphone_.

Jimin.

Mungkin karena insting atau memang dia bisa merasakan Yoongi yang berjalan mendekat, kepala Jimin terangkat dan seketika dia tersenyum hangat pada Yoongi. Senyum yang menjadi favorit Yoongi akhir-akhir ini. Bukan seringai atau cengiran menyebalkan milik Jimin. Jimin melepaskan _earphone_ nya.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan Jimin hanya mengatakan bahwa dia 'kebetulan' belum pulang dan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Yoongi saja. Yoongi yakin bahwa Jimin pasti menunggunya selesai kegiatan klub karena Yoongi bisa melihat surai oranye Jimin di tepi lapangan basket saat dia berlatih tadi.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyerah saja hari itu. Bersikeras melawan Jimin itu melelahkan dan dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Jimin mengikutinya pulang hingga ke rumah. Lebih tepatnya mengantarnya hingga ke depan pagar rumahnya. Membuatnya mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari ibunya yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Jimin hanya menyengir sambil menyapa ibunya (Yoongi ingin melempar Jimin dengan pot bunga atau menyiram namja itu dengan selang air yang digunakan ibunya karena sudah memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ' _eommonim'_ ).

Dan kejadian dimana Jimin mengantarnya pulang itu tidak terjadi hanya sekali dua kali. Itu hampir menjadi rutinitas setiap kali Yoongi selesai kegiatan klub.

Tidak bisa Yoongi pungkiri bahwa memiliki teman berjalan ketika pulang terasa sedikit menyenangkan. Setidaknya dia bisa mendengar Jimin mengoceh tentang harinya walaupun dia tak terlalu menanggapi balik.

Jimin…tidak terlalu buruk.

Oh siapa lagi yang ingin Yoongi bohongi.

Dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada seorang Jimin.

Dan entah bagaimana dia harus bersikap selanjutnya.

 _Confront or eradicate_?

Maju atau musnahkan saja hingga ke akarnya?

Yoongi mengerang frustasi dan melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is gonna hurt**_

 _ **If it ever starts**_

Park Jimin itu bisa dikatakan seperti rumput liar.

Keras kepala dan _keukeuh._

Rasanya tidak ada manusia yang memiliki wajah setebalnya, setahu Yoongi begitu. Dari sekian banyak orang, hanya Jimin yang berhasil menekannya hingga mencapai _limit_ nya.

Batas kesabarannya.

Ibaratnya, jika sebelumnya Yoongi membangun sebuah bangunan, dengan pintu dan sebuah jendela, Jimin tidak mengetuk pintu yang terkunci itu untuk masuk. Juga tidak menyelinap melalui jendela maupun merobohkan dinding itu dengan barbar. Jimin _memanjat_ dinding itu. Membuat jalannya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan Yoongi yang berada di baliknya hanya dapat melihat ke atas, ke arah empat penjuru dengan waswas (karena sejujurnya Yoongi pun tidak tahu, dinding dari bagian mana yang tengah dipanjat oleh Jimin), cemas jika tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berada di dalam dinding tempat Yoongi berada, membuka lebar jendelanya, membuka kunci pintunya dari dalam dan mengajak Yoongi keluar, walau hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Yoongi menghadang Jimin saat namja itu baru saja keluar kelasnya. Membuat mereka mendapatkan tatapan penasaran dari teman sekelas Jimin, termasuk Taehyung. Tentu saja mereka penasaran kenapa senior terkenal seperti Yoongi tiba-tiba mencari Jimin?

"Ikut aku" kata Yoongi sambil menarik tangan Jimin menjauh dari kelasnya.

Jimin hanya bengong sambil mengikuti Yoongi, diikuti dengan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Chim!" teriak Taehyung bingung.

"Kau pulang duluan saja!" balas Jimin sebelum mereka menghilang di perempatan koridor.

Yoongi membawa mereka menuju ke ruang kelas yang kosong, menutup pintu lalu melepaskan tangan Jimin.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin pelan.

Yoongi berjalan mondar mandir dengan alis tertaut dan ibu jari yang digigitnya pelan. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan kelas Jimin, menarik namja itu dan membawanya kesini. Semua terjadi di luar kesadarannya, Yoongi bersumpah.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Jimin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ya?"

"Aku bukan tipe yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jelas" kata Yoongi dengan cepat.

Jimin sedikit mengernyit lalu mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu hyung."

"Aku bukan tipe yang bisa bersikap maupun berkata manis" kata Yoongi lagi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jimin lagi-lagi mengangguk. Sepertinya mulai memahami maksud Yoongi membawanya kesini. Dia berteriak gembira di dalam hati.

"Itu aku juga tahu hyung" katanya dengan tenang.

"Aku juga bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan disana-sini"

"Ah, kau lebih suka melakukan sesuatu diam-diam di balik bayangan? Aku lebih suka itu" Jimin tersenyum menggoda.

Yoongi mendelik tajam.

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan, "kau tidak perlu memberitahu apapun hyung. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang diam sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Kau tipe yang berkata kasar tetapi menunjukkan perhatianmu diam-diam setelah kau yakin tidak ada yang melihat."

Jimin mendekat selangkah. "Kau selalu menggunakan topeng dinginmu hanya agar kau tidak terluka dengan perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara namun Jimin sudah duluan berbicara. "Kau bersikap barbar sebagai pertahanan atas dirimu yang sebenarnya sangat menginginkan perlindungan dan perhatian yang lain."

Alis Yoongi tertaut ingin protes walaupun semua yang dikatakan Jimin sedikit banyak memang benar adanya. Ada sedikit perasaan sesak karena dirinya sangat ingin membungkam Jimin dan membuat namja itu berhenti berbicara hal tentang dirinya.

Malu, juga sedikit tak percaya Jimin bisa melihat ke dalamnya di balik semua atribut eksteriornya. Wajah dingin, mulut yang kasar juga perlakuan yang barbar.

"Kau, Min Yoongi, telah berhasil menarik perhatianku hingga berpusat seluruhnya padamu di saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Dan kembali menarikku ke dalam lingkaranmu tak peduli berapa kali aku memutuskan itu cukup dan berhenti saja"

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya ketika matanya memutuskan untuk sedikit berkhianat dengan mengeluarkan cairan yang sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Sedikit lagi pasti keluar.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin pelan.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Jimin menangkup kedua pipinya dengan lembut, mengusap kedua ibu jarinya pada pipi halus itu dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Dada Yoongi berdesir hangat ketika Jimin mengecup puncak hidungnya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu hyung. Sangat sangat menyukaimu" ucap Jimin pelan lalu memeluk Yoongi erat.

Yoongi tertegun sejenak lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Jimin dengan tak kalah eratnya. Jimin tersenyum senang walaupun Yoongi tak dapat melihatnya karena Jimin mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat sebelum Yoongi menarik dirinya kembali dan menatap Jimin.

" _No more game_?"

"Sejak awal tidak pernah ada permainan, hyung. _Trust me when I say that I fell for you then and fall again now and I'm sure I will fall again tomorrow and on._ "

Pandangan mata tulus itu seolah menjawab segala keraguan.

Dan _reward_ kecil berupa kecupan singkat di pipi Jimin serta semburat merah muda di wajah Yoongi yang sedang berpaling itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab segala kegalauan hati Jimin.

 _ **So promise you'll be careful with my heart..**_

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Song: Michelle Featherstone – Careful.**

 **.**

 **My Minyoon feel is so strong right now :")**

 **.**

 **Review nya juseyo? :"3**


End file.
